With the increasing use of portable terminals such as smart-phones, tablets and laptops, people require access to the internet when out of the house or work place. This has led to many “hotspots” being set up in cafes, restaurants, and on public transport.
Although users can connect to these hotspots when they are available, there are many areas still such as within train tunnels in a subway network that still do not have the requisite infrastructure. These areas where no infrastructure exists and thus no Internet connection exists is sometimes referred to as a “dead zone”. The presence of dead zones means that the user does not have continual access to the Internet and may suddenly be disconnected from the Internet when entering the dead zone. This causes inconvenience to the user. Dead zones may exist in other transport environments or infrastructure.
It is an aim of embodiments of the present disclosure to address this problem.